The Past
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: What is known about Peter Stone's past, while find out here how he ended up at Degrassi and how him and Jay know each other from the past. NOT SLASH
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Blurb**

Peter Stone transferred into Degrassi right before the start of his sophomore year, for a reason that is unknown. Not much is known about him besides his relation with his mother.

Peter had attended St. Easton and was part of the royal court. The royal court consisted of the Prince and his best friend Carter Laison, the Princess and Carter's girlfriend and his girlfriend's best friend Annabelle (Belle) Dayson, the Queen and his girlfriend Rochelle Hogart, and himself the King. He loved his girlfriend with all of his heart and missed her more and more everyday, along with their friends.

Peter knew that Jay knew about his relationship with his sister, but figure that he had never put the two together, especially since he tried to stay out of Jay's way for the fact that his mother warned him about him.

This is their story about a girl and the past.


	2. Peter's Reflection Essay Topic

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for my own thoughts, and my characters that I have designed.

**Chapter 1: Peter's Reflection Essay Topic**

Peter Stone sits in front of the computer in his bedroom. On the screen reads '_write a reflection essay on either your life or a person that has changed your life._'

'God, how am I supposed to do this? How can Ms. Kwan expect us to write a six page reflection essay on either out life or a person,' Peter thinks as he stares at the screen.

An instant message conversation pops up that reads:

'**ScottsPrincess0524: Hey u werv****1**** u bin? I've missed u.**'

Peter chuckles before typing:

'**PStone0901: Hey u I've in right here. Werv u bin?**'

The conversation goes:

'**ScottsPrincess0524: U know wat I mean. I haven't seen u? When r u coming back?**

**PStone0901: Soon I promise and I miss U 2**

**ScottsPrincess0524: U go 2 Degrassi right?**

**PStone0901: Yeah, y?**

**ScottsPrincess0524: So does my brother and I'm coming 4 a visit.**

**PStone0901: EA****2**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Soons****3**** he messages me back**

**PStone0901: **** anything I need 2 know**'

**ScottsPrincess0524: Ok SMO****4****. How well do you get along with Jayson Hogart?**

P**Stone0901: We tend to avoid each other, so I couldn't tell you**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Well that would be my older brother**

**PStone0901: YGTBK****5 ****me**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Pety u ok**

**PStone0901: I'm ok, I just can't believe it**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Y is it so hard**

**PStone0901: The 1****st**** thing my mom warned was to say away from him b/c he was nothing but trouble**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Wow**

**PStone0901: FICCL****6**** what my mother thinks about him**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Really**

**PStone0901: Truly**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Ok SMOFF****7**** and I knew there was a reason y I luv u**

**PStone0901: I luv u 2, wat r u doing?**

**ScottsPrincess0524: nothing u**

**PStone0901: trying 2 write a paper 4 the devil**

**ScottsPrincess0524: explain**

**PStone0901: The devil meaning Ms. Kwan, my English teacher wants us 2 write a 6pg reflective essay on our life or a person**

**ScottsPrincess0524: that easy Pety write about us and our friends. Write about b4 Degrassi**

**PStone0901: U r a genius**

**ScottsPrincess0524: I try**'

"Peter time for dinner," Daphane calls.

"Got it mom, just let me say bye to Elle," Peter calls.

"Oh tell Rochelle I say hi," Daphane calls.

"I will," Peter says before truning back to his screen and types:

'**PStone0901: G2G dinner, ma says hi**

**PStone0901: TTYL**

**PStone0901: :-* **

**PStone0901: I luv u :-***

**ScottsPrincess0524: I luv u 2 :-***

**ScottsPrincess0524: bye bye :-***

**ScottsPrincess0524 HAS SIGNED OFF**'

Peter shuts down his instant message before going downstairs for dinner.

"I thought you were working on your homework," Daphane asks, as thy sit at the table.

"I was but I was lost on what to write my six page reflection essay on, an then Elle came on-line and we started talking and she gave me my topic. Now all I have to do is write proposal on my topic and hand it into her for Friday," Peter says.

"How long go was this assigned to you," Daphane asks.

"Last Friday, but she has been talking about it since the start of the semester," Peter adds sheepishly.

"What exactly is the assignment?"

"Write a six page reflection on your life or a person that has changed your life."

"So what are you going to write about?"

"I am going to write about my time before Degrassi, and about my time at St. Easton's, with Elle, Annabelle, and Carter. Why not because I mean nobody knows much about me since I'm new here and it will give them a chance to know more."

"That is an excellent idea. Why did I not think of that? It makes perfect sense."

"Mom, maybe because you were hoping that I would write it about you and that is why you did not suggest it."

"A mother can hope, so what else did you two talk about?"

"Mostly just about her older brother who lives in Toronto and she is coming to visit."

"Oh that is lovely, any one I would know."

"Jayson Hogart."

"Wow, they are like polar opposites."

"You don't have to tell me."

Translations

1) werv = where have

2) EA = estimate arrival

3) soons = as soon as

4) SMO = serious mode on

5) YGTBK = you've got to be kidding me

6) FICCL = Frankly I could care less

7) SMOFF = serious mode off


	3. Jay's Reflection Essay Topic

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****Two****: ****Jay****'s Reflection Essay Topic**

'_Write a reflection essay on either your life or a person that has changed your life,_' Jayson Hogart reads off of his laptop sitting on his lap.

"Dude, are you doing homework," Sean asks sitting down next to him.

"It's an easy paper," Jay says.

"Are we talking about Kwan's paper," Alex asks grabbing a seat on the other side of him.

"That we are," Sean says.

"How is it easy? Unless you have your topic," Alex points out.

"I do have my topic and that is why it is easy," Jay says as he looks at the blank screen and then types, '_Rochelle Janet Hogart ~ Sister, Friend, and Family_.'

"Who is Rochelle," Seas asks looking at the screen.

"His baby sister that attends St. Easton," Alex says.

"I never knew you had a little sister," Sean says.

"She is the polar opposite of him. She's smart, athletic, funny, organized, involved," Alex lists.

"Do you keep forgetting my sister is straight and has a boyfriend," Jay asks.

"The same boyfriend that you have not threatened once since he moved here last September," Alex says.

"Whoa your sister is dating Peter Stone," Sean asks.

"That she is, and he has not seemed to care," Alex says.

"Wait wasn't Emma with him, when I met him," Sean recalls.

"They are just friends, believe if they were not, I would have his ass," Jay says as an instant message pops up on his screen. It reads:

'**ScottsPrincess0524: Hey big bro, werv u bin (1)**'

"Your sister uses those," Alex asks.

"All the time," Jays says before typing:

'**I3MyOrangeCivic: Busy, wat about u?**'

"At least your screen name fits you," Sean adds.

"Okay can I have my private conversation," Jay asks.

"Fine," Sean and Alex say now paying attention to the TV.

"Thanks," Jay says, before the conversation goes on as the following:

'**ScottsPrincess0524: Same, did u get my message about a visit?**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: Yes I did, when do u hav a break**

**ScottsPrincess0524: 2 wks, plz, I need to get away from HIM**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: Y, wat r u talking about**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Plz, just trust me on this one 4 now, I'll explain l8r**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: How long is ur break**

** ScottsPrincess0524: 2 wks, plz Jay, I'm begging u, 4 the 1****st**** time, I'm scared**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: Taking the train**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Yes**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: K, give me a min**

**ScottsPrincess0524: NP**'

"Alex, find me a round trip train or bus ticked from Aurora Ontario to here with no stops," Jay says.

"Sure, why don't we just drive or get Peter to, it would probably be easier," Alex suggests.

"Good idea thanks, I'll get to call Peter," Jay asys as she goes back to his chat. It reads:

'**I3MyOrangeCivic: Change of plans, call Peter and c if he can drive u here, and I'll drive u back**

**ScottsPrincess0524: His licence is still restricted to Toronto**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: K, give me a min**

**ScottsPrincess0524: NP**'

"Alex, if I let you drive my car, can you pick her up," Jay asks.

"Yeah, as long as you give me a car, I can drive. Friday after school I can go, after I drop you two at work," Alex says. 'I wonder why she is coming here,' she thinks.

"Thanks and I have no clue, but she is begging me," Jay says before going back to typing.

'**I3MyOrangeCivic: Alex will b there b4 Friday 5PM**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Thnq u so much (2)**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: NP but u r going 2 explain when u get here**

**ScottsPrincess0524: I promise & no this is not about him**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: How bad is it**

**ScottsPrincess0524: Hard 2 believe**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: AUOK (3)**

**ScottsPrincess0524: IDK anymore**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: Do u want me 2 sign u out now**

**ScottsPrincess0524: I wish but u can't w/o HIM knowing**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: It will be OK**

**ScottsPrincess0524: IK**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: K, here is the plan, tell no1 this, just the Royal Court**

**ScottsPrincess0524: K, but I g2g time for study hr**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: I'll hav Alex text u when she is outside**

**ScottsPrincess0524: K, ILU (4)**

** I3MyOrangeCivic: ILU2 (5)**

**ScottsPrincess0524 HAS SIGNED OFF**'

"Okay Jay what is going on," Alex asks knowing Rochelle spends her breaks with their father.

"I don't know Alex. I really do not know, all she said that she was scared for the first time," Jay says.

"Lost me here," Sean says.

"Rochelle or Elle spends her breaks with our father, whom I do not talk to. She spends a few days with me, and then goes back. Peter usually travels with her. This is why I barely see her or many people do not know I have sister. This is the first time since we were kids that she has not wanted to stay with him," Jay says.

"Wow, this is going to be interesting," Sean concludes.

"Tell us about it," Alex and Jay say.

**Translations**

1) Werv u bin – where have you been?

2) Thnq – thank you

3) AUOK – are you okay?

4) ILU – I love you

5) ILU2 – I love you to


	4. Jay Interrogates Peter

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: PLEASE VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT JAY WITH MUST HAVE TEN VOTES BEFORE CHAPTER FIVE WILL BE POSTED

**Chapter ****Three****: ****Jay Interrogates Peter**

"Stone can I have a word with you," Jay asks as they walk out of Ms. Kwan's class.

"Sure, what can I do for you," Peter says as he walks towards Mr. Simpson's Media Immersions class.

"Why doesn't Ro want to spend break with our dad," Jay asks.

"What," Peter asks stopping from walking.

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you were when she told me yesterday."

"All she said to me was that she was coming to visit you."

"What is going on?"

"I have no clue, seriously. If I did I would tell you. If you want I can check with the other two but that is all I can do."

"Sure, has she said anything about them not getting along or something?"

"That he was changing her courses, and has been trying to send her applications to schools and programs that she doesn't want. I think she may have mentioned something about setting her up with some sons of business colleagues."

"Something is going on. Why is my dad worrying about post-secondary schools when she does not graduate for another two years?"

"She is graduating at the end of this year. She was telling me that she wanted to get out as quickly as possible. I do not know what is going on but it is bad."

"How can you tell?"

"I was talking to Carter Liason, my best friend. He was telling me about how this guy named Jimmy McCain is starting to bother her. He said that Annabelle was telling him that your father set them up and now he won't leave her alone. We all have no clue how bad it is."

"Wait doesn't a James McCain own Maple Diary Products or something."

"This would be his son. I was reading that your dad was trying to merge the two companies together."

"Well let's see what I can do about that. I'll talk to you later Stone," Jay says as he walks off to Gym.

"Were you just talking to Jay," Emma asks walking towards him.

"Yeah he wanted to know something on a topic he knew I had information on or thought I did," Peter says walking towards his class again.

"What topic would that be," Emma asks.

"His little sister and I are dating, so if you do not mind, I have class," Peter says walking into his class.

"What was that about," Sean asks, seeing Emma stopping.

"Did you know Jay had a little sister," Emma asks.

"I found out on Saturday," Sean says.

"Did you know that his little sister is dating Peter," Emma asks.

"That I did not know till Saturday as well."

"Hmm, I thought things could not get crazier around here."

"Things are always crazy around here."

"That would be the truth. Off to Gym with you because I have Math. I'll talk to you later," Emma says racing off to her Math class.

"Bye Emma," Sean calls.

"Ready for Gym," Spinner asks coming up.

"No but hey what are we going to do," Sean says.

"Do you know why Jay was talking to Stone? They seem to avoid each other at all possibilities," Spinner says.

"They both know someone that means a lot to them," Sean says walking into the Gym.

"Who could they possibility know that they both care about," Spinner asks.

"My little sister is dating him," Jay says appearing behind Spinner.

"Really, wow how many people know you have a little sister," Spinner asks.

"Not many, come on here comes the teacher," Jay says as they watch the teacher blows the whistle.


	5. Ms Kwans Questions Jay and Peter

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****Four****: ****Ms. Kwan Questions Jay and Peter**

"Peter and Jayson, I have asked you both here because of your proposals," Ms. Kwan says directing the question at the two boys sitting in front of her.

"Rochelle," Jay and Peter both say.

"Now unless you two can give me a reason to not make you both change your topics right now," Ms. Kwan says.

"Jay is most likely covering it with a family bias, well I am doing it from a classmate, friend, and," Peter starts.

"Say boyfriend and we won't have a problem," Jay says harshly.

"Of course that is what I was going to say. See totally different sides," Peter says.

"Well since you won't change your topics, both of you will write a thirty page profile from start to finish," Ms. Kwan says.

"You mean our work gets five times the amount of normal," Jay asks.

"Unless you switch," Ms. Kwan says.

"So either one of us switches or the profile is done together," Peter asks.

"You both switch, I do not find it fair to make only one of you, when she means so much to both of you," Ms. Kwan says.

"Does this have to be decided today," Jay asks.

"No, you have till the end of the day," Ms. Kwan.

"Thanks Ms. Kwan," Jay and Peter say as they leave.

"I can't switch," they both say at the same time.

"Wow," Jay says shocked.

"Tell me about it," peter says.

"What did Kwan want," Alex says as she, Sean, Manny, and Emma appear.

"Either, we switch our topic, as in both of us," Jay starts.

"Or we work together to write a thirty page profile from start to finish," Peter says.

"Damn," they say.

"Can't one of you switch," Manny and Emma say.

"We quote, 'you both switch, I do not find it fair to make only one of you, when she means so much to both of you.' So no," they both say.

"But she's Jay's sister," Sean says.

"She's Peter's girlfriend," Alex says.

"So sister trumps girlfriend," Manny and Emma say.

"Not when boyfriend sees more of sister in the last, what twelve years," Alex says.

"About that," Jay says

"Oh," the three say.

"I say we do the profile, you take early years, I'll do the school years," Peter says.

"Then add the overlap," Jay proposes.

"Basically," Peter says.

"You two are kidding us," Sean says.

"I can't do my paper on anyone else, Ro is the reason I came back to Degrassi," Jay says.

"The Royal Court without Elle is not the Royal Court," Peter says.

"They both have a point. Chelle is not her without both Peter and Jay. They see two sides of her but she sees the best in them," Alex says.

"So basically Kwan was right, it's not fair to make them choose," Sean says.

"Yeah, she was. Just like if Chelle was here, she wouldn't be able to pick either Jay or Peter. So why should they," Alex asks.

"I guess they shouldn't," Manny says.

"Exactly, if she couldn't why should they," Emma says.

"We shouldn't," they both say.

"He he, pick up Civic Boy," Jay's phone rings.

"Civic Boy," Sean, Alex, Emma, and Manny ask.

"Elle," Peter says slightly worried.

"Ro, hey," Jay says answering.

"Ay," a whimpering sad voice says.

"Rochelle, what's wrong," Jay says now panicking as Peter picks up his phone and dials.

"Ay," the voice says again.

"Hey Pete what's up," a male voice says on the other end of Peter's phone.

"Car, hey man where's Elle," Peter asks also panicking.

"Ro, come on tell me what is going on," Jay asks.

"Rochelle come on out and play," a male voice says in the background as the voice whimpers.

"Dude I don't know, she didn't show up for class," the male voice nicknamed Car says.

"Ro, who is that, come on tell me," Jay says looking at Peter.

"Carter, you didn't think something was up when she didn't show up. Dude Jay's panicking over here," Peter says.

"Jimmy," the voice says quietly named Rochelle.

"Ah crap, sorry dude I mean I thought she was sick. She has been pale," Carter says.

"As in Jimmy McCain," Jay asks.

"Dude I tell you to watch her. Jay just asked something about Jimmy," Peter says.

"Yes," Rochelle says.

"Damn, okay don't worry I'll fix this," Carter says and can be heard running.

"Okay don't worry Carter is on his way," Jay says as Peter putting a running sign up.

"Dude if anything happens," Peter says.

"Okay," Rochelle says.

"Do not worry, I am right there. Call you back in about ten minutes," Carter says before hanging up.

"Carter is there, everything should be okay," Jay says.

"Okay," Rochelle says before can be heard, "Elle open the door," from Carter.

"Ro, open the door," Jay suggests.

"Okay," Rochelle says before silence and then Carter's voice, "Jay I'll have her call you back."

"Sure," Jay says.

"Cool, I'm going to take her to the nurse, tell Pete," Carter says.

"Sure, bye," Jay says before closing his phone.

"Well," Peter says.

"She'll call us back later. Carter is taking her to the nurse," Jay says.

"Are you thinking what I am," Peter asks.


	6. New Plan

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****Five****: ****New Plan**

"I think we all are," Alex says.

"We can't get her out without my dad knowing," Jay says.

"Maybe we can," Peter says.

"What are you talking about," Emma asks.

"The 'Film A School' is about to start," Peter says.

"The 'What'," Sean, Emma and Manny ask.

"Your mom will sign off, and it is media meaning Simpson should," Jay says.

"'Film A School' is a project where groups go to another school and make a documentary about the school, and then the school that is hosting makes one about the visiting school," Alex clarifies.

"Yeah Snake won't have a problem," Emma says.

"How would this work exactly," Sean asks.

"Pretty much Car, Elle, and Belle will come here for anywhere between six to eight weeks, and film, and then a group as small as three and as large as six, does the same thing," Jay says.

"So that is sixteen weeks, that is covered," Manny says.

"It starts the week after break, so in four weeks, and that is February," Alex says.

"Meaning we go to May," Emma says.

"June is all private studies," Peter says.

"My dad signed the papers. I remember because I helped her disguised them," Jay says.

"Wait a minute there is two weeks off in January," Emma asks.

"The week of classes is all exams: written, oral, practical. Name it and there's an exam, so we get the last two weeks off before new term," Peter says.

"Why," Manny says.

"Too many students have fainted, passed out, and have been hospitalized without the break," Jay says.

"Ah," Sean says.

"Meaning we could do our profile, as Kwan meets her," Peter says.

"I like the thought," Jay says.

"Should we ask what you six are doing together," Daphane and Snake ask.

"Planning," they say.

"Explain," the teachers say.

"So Kwan wanted to talk to Jay and I about essays since we both did Rochelle. Neither one of us wanted to change our topics, so that lead into choosing to do a thirty page profile together instead," Peter says.

"Then Rochelle, my sister and Peter's girlfriend, called and she was scared. I couldn't figure it out why, so I tried to figure it out as Peter called Carter, a good friend of both of them. We then figure out that it was this guy that was stalking her and Carter took her to the nurse," Jay says.

"We know that Rochelle can not get off of the school grounds without their dad knowing. So then Peter remembered about 'Film A School'," Alex says.

"That would bring her here without him knowing and you six there with her till private study," Daphane says.

"Yeah," the six say.

"We have wanted to get involved with that," Snake says.

"My dad already signed the papers, and he is not going to care about this kid since he is trying to merge a company with his father," Jay says.

"And you six can learn to get along to do this," Daphane and Snake say.

They all look at each other. Jay, Peter, and Alex can get along for the cause but the other three. Emma can since she has forgiven Peter, but Sean and Manny still have their issues with Peter.


	7. Allinaces For Jay

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: The vote was 2 for Emma and 3 for Manny

**Chapter ****Six****: ****Alliances For Jay**

"Now it's up to Sean and Manny," Snake says.

"For Jay, I can," Sean says.

"Yeah for Jay," Manny says giving Jay a look that he owes her big time.

"Good then we'll go start the paper work," Daphane says.

"That, we should," Snake says following her to her office.

"Thank you, thank you," Jay says hugging both Sean and Manny.

"Hey you owe your girlfriend and not me," Sean says.

"He does have a point," Manny says.

"Believe me it will be worth it when you met Chelle," Alex says.

"How many nicknames does she have," Emma asks.

"Well her teachers call her Rochelle; he dad calls her Princess; the sports team calls her Big E, same with Dance Team and clubs; the kids that dislike her call her Hogart; the Royal Court and rest of the school call her Elle; Jay calls her Ro; and Alex calls her Chelle," Peter says.

"Wow, the girl has many names," Sean says.

"Whoa you said Dance Team," Manny says.

"Yeah she's a dance, swimmer, gymnast, basketball, soccer, and track," Jay starts.

"Yearbook, paper, story club, debate team, media club, dance club, choir, drama club, head of the environment club, and the auto club," Peter states.

"This may have it perks," Manny says.

"She is captain of the Dance, gymnast, and dram and holds the lead in plays and choir," Peter says.

"Didn't she also say she was going to be meeting up with some labels and agents," Jay asks pulling Manny closer to him.

"Yeah, always looking for new talent to promote," Peter says.

"She produces," Sean, Manny, and Emma ask.

"RJ Studios was their mother's and now Rochelle runs it," Alex says.

"You are not joking," Manny says starry eye looking at Jay.

"Nope, she loves it. She mostly releases the studio out but still can suggests artists," Jay says.

"Why hasn't this been mention before," Manny asks him.

"Forgot about it till now," Jay says.

"He tends to do that a lot when his sister is not around," Alex says.

"I mean some people probably still don't know Jay has a sister," Sean says.

"How is that," Emma asks.

"Ro just doesn't come up in conversations is all, so what do you say we go to lunch," Jay says.

"English translation is drop the subject," Manny says.

"Wow now everyone but Peter has mastered the 'Jay' language," Sean says.

"It's the same as his sister, easy as pie," Peter says walking off.

"Here, here," Alex, Sean and Emma say following.

"You sure you can work with him," Jay asks.

"As long as you are around I can do anything," Manny says kissing him.


	8. Update on Rocelle

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****Seven: Update on Rochelle**

Jay sits in class worried as eve, wanting to know if his little sister was okay. He could see that Peter was looking just as nervous. It was near the end of the day and no word had been received.

Jay looks over at the clock. 'Ten more minutes and then I can try her cell,' he thinks.

"Mr. Armstrong, can you send Jayson Hogart and Peter Stone to the office with their things," the sectary voice rings out on the PA system.

"Of course, Jayson, Peter," Mr. Armstrong says as both boys gather their things before leaving.

"Great what did I do this time," Jay asks as they walk to their lockers.

"Maybe it's nothing or my mom called to check-in on Elle," Peter says as they reach their lockers.

"Nothing good ever comes from being called into the office," Jay says spinning his combination.

"It could be about 'Film A School', I mean you were saying how you got your dad to sign the forms, maybe my mom needs you to sign yours," Peter says opening his locker.

"You have a good point there," Jay says loading his bag.

"This is all going to work out, I can feel it," Peter says closing his locker.

"If you believe that," Jay says before walking towards the office.

"So cynical," Peter says walking.

"Its the way we Hogarts are," Jay says as they enter the office.

"Go right it, she's expecting you," the sectary says.

Jay takes a deep breath as Peter goes right in.

"Hi mom," Peter says taking the seat next to Alex.

"Ms. H," Jay says taking a seat next to Peter.

"The Film A School Board has agreed to give us St. Eatons, as has Mr. Erics, who is especially pleased to have Peter and Hay returning. Mr. Erics and I have also discussed the situation of Miss Hogart and Mr. McCain. Mr. McCain has expressed interest in joining the Film a School," Daphane states.

"He didn't let him join, did he," the three ask.

"Mr. Erics reminded Mr. McCain of his other commitments to the school. Now Miss Hogart has already assigned people as has Miss Dayson and Mr. Liason, in case they got this project. Mr. McCain commitments would fall apart without him, so he was denied being allowed to join. Now Jay and Alex I need you to sign these forms," Daphane says placing the papers in front of the two.

Jay and Alex lean forward before signing the papers.

"Excellent, now Mr. Simpson and I have agreed that you three will be the leaders of this group. It had been decided that we will start at Degrassi in three weeks by that time, you need to show Mr. Simpson or I an outline of what events, attributes, characteristics, and the things that make Degrassi unique that we want portrayed," Daphane says.

"Got it," the three say.

"Now I also asked Mr. Erics, how Rochelle was doing after the scare. Mr. Erics informed me that she was stilled frightened and that Dr. Louise would be seeing her daily," Daphane says.

"There is something that you are leaving out," Jay says knowing there is more.

"Mr. Hogart was also called, and due to the fact that he is right now in Switzerland, he has not giver his permission for her to leave the school grounds," Daphane says.

"What did Mr. Erics say," Peter asks trying to think of a loophole.

"That as long as a family member was over the age of 18 and went themselves, there is nothing that the school could do, since everyone still has permission," Dahphane says.

"Meaning Mr. Hogart didn't take away Jay's ability yo take his sister off of campus," Alex asks.

"As long as there is a break," Peter says. "No classes means no commitments means no reasons for parents to be contacted."

"That is what I always understood that rule to be," Daphane says.


End file.
